Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to gaming systems and, more specifically, to player specific limited licenses.
Description of the Related Art
Computer-based activities, both on-line and stand-alone, are becoming prevalent. Activities may include games, such as recreational games, educational games, learning games, and other games, reading and the electronic delivery of books (e-books), use of interactive toys, or any other network-based activity.
One type of game is a multi-player game, where several users play a game together. Typically, a user must purchase a license to play a multi-player game, and, often, a user who has purchased a license to play the multi-player game would like to play with other users who do have licenses to play the multi-player game. In such a scenario, however, the user who has purchased a license to play the multi-player game cannot play the game with the users he/she would like to play with until those users purchase licenses. Such a restriction often results in a user who has purchased a license not being satisfied with the game experience since he/she does not get to play the game with a desired user.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a mechanism for providing access to a game that a user does not have a license to access.